The fitness industry is growing with the percentage of people belonging to health clubs and gyms doubling over the past 20 years. Even more growth is expected to be powered by an aging Baby Boomer generation in search of youth and the new understanding that exercise can prevent or control many of the diseases that are driving health care costs upward.
There has been a significant increase in the number of health clubs, gyms and other fitness centers. In 2005, there were about 26, 800 which gradually increased to about 30,500 in early 2012. There appear to be about 58.5 million Americans who are utilizing fitness center via memberships.
More and more people are taking up light exercise and do not want to enter, let alone belong to a health club.
More than 6 in 10 people walk for transportation or for fun, relaxation, or exercise, or for activities such as walking the dog. The percentage of people who report walking at least once for 10 minutes or more in the previous week rose from 56% (2005) to 62% (2010).
Physical activity helps control weight, but it has other benefits. Physical activity such as walking can help improve health even without weight loss. People who are physically active live longer and have a lower risk for heart disease, stroke, type 2 diabetes, depression, and some cancers. Improving spaces and having safe places to walk can help more people become physically active.